The Boy Is Mine
by justareader13
Summary: Santana and Mercedes mark their territory in song. A.U. to when they sing "The Boy is Mine" by Brandy and Monica. Give it a try, please : Two-Shot Mercedes/Puck, Santana/Finn Muck/Finntana
1. Chapter 1

**THE BOY IS MINE**

HI! SO I SHOULDN'T BE POSTING THIS BUT IM HALF WAY DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER OF CONFESSIONS AND I WAS RECENTLY LISTENING TO "THE BOY IS MINE" AND I THOUGHT WHAT IF THEY SANG IT FOR A DIFFERENT REASON AND THIS TWO-SHOT CAME ABOUT. Not sure when I'll post the next one but as soon as possible, I got time nowadays. Oh I'm a total Quinn fan I love Quinn/Mercedes friendship but this is just for this story she's in a bad light, don't really like Rachel so not a problem for me to put her in a bad light but sorry for those who like her it's for the story's sake. And I encourage you all to join the community All About Mercedes, made by the lovely Isis Aurora Tomoe.

**SANTANA'S POV (2 ½ months ago)**

_Mercedes' phone started to ring "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga blaring out, Kurt's Ring tone: _

"_Hey, white boy, where the hell, are you? Me and San have been waiting for 20 minutes and her feet are starting to hurt!" It's true my feet felt like they were on fire. 3 minutes of arguing later._

"_Him and Blaine."_

"_Yeah, 'nuff said." I turned and saw Finn, he was taller then most of the people here so you could easily pinpoint him._

"_Hey Mercedes, isn't that Finn?_

"_Yeah it is. Let's invite him over."_

"_What? No!"_

" _we're alone Santana, Kurt and Blaine just bailed on us besides I heard Finn and Puck talking about how they wanted to see "The Adjustment Bureau" too, so let's just call him over we can see it together." She had a puppy dog look on her face, begging me to agree_

"_Fine, just hurry up and herd awkward Frankenteen over here."_

"_Leave him alone, he's still getting used to his height. Finn! Hey, Finn!" She waved him over when he turned towards her, he started towards us but he wasn't alone I saw him talking to someone and that's when I noticed a Mohawk in the crowd, great Puck's here too. Him and Mercedes are probably gonna be making googly eyes and wishing they could be open with their relationship, I'll be holding Mercedes later on crying about how she doesn't wanna ruin his rep, ugh whatever if it was me and I had a boyfriend or girlfriend I could give two shits what anyone says they can go kill themselves, especially if it was my girl 'Cedes. _

"_Hey Mercedes, hey Santana" Finn said, ever the enthusiast_

"_Hiya Frank—Ow! " Mercedes elbows me hard for almost calling Finn my pet name for him._

"_Hey Finn, Hi Puck" she says cheerily like she didn't just abuse me, she stares just a little longer than necessary at Puck, Finn's looking at Me and doesn't notice or doesn't care that Puck winks at her and she giggles. I wish I had that, not the secret part of course, I've seen first hand how much the secret relationship is taking it's toll on Mercedes, sometimes she goes into a zombie state, nothing can shake her out of it, not even Me or Kurt, only the mention of Puck. Of course, I should stop thinking about this,____Brittany's in love with Artie and he loves her I should just be happy she's found happiness, even if I'm hotter then him.____I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Puck talking to me._

"_Santana! SANTANA!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_You okay? Where were you just now?" Mercedes asks worriedly, always the concerned friend what did I ever do to deserve her, guess god is throwing me a bone here._

"_Yeah I'm good, sorry just zoned out. Too busy staring at the giant zit Frankenteen here somehow managed to pop. I think he missed a spot though. The mother load on your shoulders has no reason to be there your brain is barely present anyway."_

"_Santana! I'm so sorry Finn she didn't mean it" Mercedes replies, I don't know why she's apologizing and so what if I didn't mean it, though Brittany is the only person dumber then Finn. Like she was reading my thoughts she elbowed me hard again _

"_OW! Stop abusing me, woman" I grumbled. The boys' chuckle._

"_So what movie you girls planning on seeing?" Puck asks the both of us though his eyes are trained on Mercedes_

"_The Adjustment Bureau" I answer for the googly eyed girl, told you._

"_Us too" Finn answers for his equally googly eyed friend. I had doubts about Puck really wanting Mercedes at first but what can he gain, they have to date secretly for popularity sake anyway so there's no way it's for the same reason as last time. Hmm, guess he's actually for real, well good I'd kill him if he hurt my girl._

"_You wanna join us?" Great Mercedes chooses now to get out of her daze, just to have them join us, well no thank you I'm just fine without watching Mercedes and Puck share gazes of love, adoration and longing I've watched them do it enough to know just what emotion comes and when it does and I'd rather not have to endure them "secretly" making out, this is actually gonna be a good movie I won't have them distract me from it, once again 'Cedes must be a mind reader because she turned to me with wide pleading eyes._

"_Hold on just a sec," I say uncharacteristically politely_

"_What are you doing?" I whisper more harshly then I intended to, she didn't mind._

"_This is one of those rare occasions Puck and I can be out in public together, with no restrictions, please?"_

"_Are you forgetting Finn doesn't know?"_

"_He does, Puck told him they're best friends of course he knows, just like you and Kurt know. Please, please, please?" she pleaded,_

"_Fine."_

"_Yay," she hugged me tight, I reciprocated we always hug each other tighter than necessary "Oh one more thing, please hang out with Finn and be nice," I was just about to cut in, "Finn's my friend too, after Rachel cheated on him, and he went back to Quinn only for her to cheat again too it's been rough for him every girlfriend he's had has cheated on him with his friends; he needs this Santana you never know, okay. PLEASE."_

"_I'll be nice to him don't expect a double date or anything." She walked back over grinning ear to ear, me trailing wearily behind._

"_So what do you say, you gonna join us or not? I promise to be nice" I say, Mercedes owes me. The boys glance at each other, Puck takes another gander at 'Cedes, then turns to Finn again look of desperation on his face, Finn nods his head,_

"_Yeah okay, let's go"_

**NO ONE POV**

It'd been 6 months since Santana had poured her heart out and told Brittany she loved her, to which she was rejected. Someone was chosen over her yet again, but something weird yet good came out of it, a newfound bestie in Mercedes. She seemed to be the only one to notice how withdrawn Santana was and began doing all the stuff you see in those cheesy chick flicks, things Santana wouldn't dream of really doing, there was always a pretext. 'Let's go to my place and watch a movie' usually meant 'let's pop the movie in but make out and most likely do the deed during'. Santana felt like she could confide anything in Mercedes, she's the only one besides Brittany, Miss Holiday and herself who knows what happened, in return Mercedes confided in Santana that when Puck and Lauren broke up because he joined celibacy club that she and he connected and for 4 ½ months now have been secretly dating, she also always brings Santana with her whenever she was going somewhere with Kurt and Blaine. Santana remembers that which seems so far away from now but was really only 2 ½ months ago. The time when she realized maybe Brittany wasn't the one for her maybe it was Finn. Thus it began the start of Finntana and Puckcedes the unsung union of Glee Club, but that only lasted for so long once Rachel and Quinn started to get a little too bold around Puck and Finn. Santana and Mercedes both knew they needed to make sure everyone knew just who Puck and Finn belonged to, Puck was Mercedes' not Quinn's and Finn was Santana's not Rachel's, the two girls were done having a secret relationship and denying their nothing but loving boyfriends the opportunity to walk around the hallways hand in hand, sing love songs in glee, the right to be able to go to Breadsticks and not have to duck every time someone they recognized came in (which was frequently). But they would wait just a little while, just until the last straw is pulled.

**MERCEDES' POV**

"Don't go breakin' my heart, I couldn't if I tried. Oh, baby when I get restless, oh honey you're not that type." I sang I skipped down the hallways, I was happy as you could tell, everything was almost perfect in my life. Me and Noah have been dating for 4 ½ months, me and Santana became fast besties 5 months ago, she's been going strong with Finn for 2 ½ months now, I think she's falling in love, though she denies this, Blaine gave Kurt a stern talking to about neglecting Santana and I to always hang out with his boyfriend even though we explicitly say it will be just us. It was the six of us, soon I got Santana and Brittany to reconnect, and now Santana, Brittany and I were the best of friends. Brittany cheered me up a lot when the secret of Noah and I got to me, which is become more frequently nowadays. Brittany also seemed to replace Quinn in my life as my go to blonde bestie. Quinn, after giving birth to Beth and moving out of my house seemed to drift away from me in an effort to pick her popularity up off the ground, even though she ditched me I'll always consider her a friend, a sister. Artie and Puck reconnected, now Artie, Puck and Finn were the best of friends. All in all I would say my life is great the only thing I wish would change is that Noah and I could be open, but I care too much about him, love him too much to watch him get slushied everyday because he was dating that "fat, black chick from Glee". Speaking of Noah, I was on my way to the back of school to meet Noah so we could drive over to Westerville, we would meet Kurt, Blaine, Brit and San and we'd all go shopping. I continued walking and singing until I heard something, as I walked forward more slower than before the noise got louder, I realized it was laughing both that of a male and a female. My immediate reaction was to run the other way I didn't want them to catch me and Noah but then again if our relationship is leaked I wanna know exactly who I have to take to the carpet. I walked up to the doors leading to the football field, to my shock I knew exactly who the two people were, it was… Noah and Quinn. I decided to watch them.

"Puck, stop it, just show me seriously okay?" Quinn said, a wide flirty smile on her lips

"Okay, okay. Come here." He got behind her putting a football in her hands he held her hands showing her how to throw it the right way, speaking instructions to her. Okay, so maybe I'm just over reacting and jealousy is once again rearing its ugly head, besides Noah's with me, he loves me and he wouldn't cheat, yeah just an overreaction. But that thought left my head as soon as Quinn turned around and stared into Puck's eyes, he stared back, his eyes were first confused, then shone with realization, he started to shake his head as she moved in closer to him,

"Wait, Quinn don't." he plead

"Puck, Noah we've avoided this too long. We have a daughter together no matter what we do we'll always be connected. Just think, we could conquer this school you and me, you paid the price of your popularity when everyone found out it was actually yours. There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for." She said, If I wasn't paying so much attention I probably wouldn't have heard her, she leaned in closer and she kissed him, and he let her, I knew exactly when he started kissing her back, after standing there frozen for 10 seconds watching the man who had stolen my heart kiss his baby mama and my **former **best friend and sister, tears slid relentlessly down my cheeks, wait why am I just standing here I need to get out of here, I back away from the door until my back hit the wall, I slid down and cried for what seemed like hours but was probably 2 minutes until I realized they might come and I can't see them right now. So I got up and ran because I had no clue what else I should do. Hopefully, I can find Brittany she can help me through this.

**SANTANA'S POV **

I was walking along the halls looking for anyone in my collective group really, my group being myself, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Puck and Finn. We were all going to meet the other two people apart of our myriad clique, Kurt and Blaine. I was just walking when I heard music coming from the choir room, maybe Mercedes is in there. I walked up to the door but it wasn't Mercedes who was in there but rather Rachel hmm, I haven't got time for Man hands right now. I may have toned way down on my bitchiness since me and Finn started dating though no one outside the clique knows but I will never be able to tolerate the hobbit, she's always all over Finn, I would kill her but she doesn't know Finn and I are dating, the only reason I haven't pulled a Mercedes and taken her to the carpet is because the innocent and pacifist part of me otherwise known as Brit, and the moral part, A.K.A 'Cedes, refused to let me ruin my relationship with Finn because of man hands. That's when I noticed something odd. There were long, manly arms picking Berry up and twirling her, a gleam hit on something on the man's hand a ring, an MVP ring, Finn's MVP ring. I felt my face immediately turn up in rage, I watched as they danced, Finn coming into view and sang together their voices still sounded perfect together, suddenly I saw Rachel's foot purposefully trip Finn, he grabbed onto her trying to keep balance they both tumbled down, she stared at him for awhile then leaned in to kiss him, with satisfaction I watched as he turned his head and she ended up kissing his cheek,

"Rachel please get off of me, I don't want to have to push you off." With that shell-shocked expression he seems to wear more times than not whenever it comes to Rachel Berry.

"Please Finn. No matter how hard you try to fight it you know we work, there will always be a place for me in your heart, just let this happen. Please?" I could see the tears slipping down both of their faces, intermingling so you couldn't tell whose was whose and felt myself crying, I couldn't watch anymore I just walked away silently crying to myself about my lost relationship and chance on love. I know Finn will kiss her and dump me and get back to being exclusive with Rachel. I won't fight it he deserves happiness and I don't think I ever thought Finn would ever stay with me if given the option of someone else, I haven't done anything to deserve him in my life, I've slushied people, told lies about them, gossiped about them basically done anything I could to make any and everyone I met lives hell, now it's coming back to bite my in the arse, guess god is finally doing something right. I walked down the hall head hung low, then all at once something hit me and I hit the floor I heard another thud, and looked up at the person who bumped into to me with the intention to light into them, but my words stuck in my throat when I saw it was Mercedes, crying her eyes out, much like I was, with an expression on her face I was sure was identical to mine.

"Puck?" I asked quietly my voice cracking with the tears, she nodded

"Him and Quinn. Finn?" she asked her voice hoarse, she must've been crying for a while.

"Yeah, Him and Rachel. Let's just go, we can call Brittany and Kurt and just cry our issues out." She chuckles humorlessly

"Yeah, let's go." She got up and then helped me up and we walked holding each other out of school and to my car so we could drive to hers, all the while crying over our losses silently.

**PUCK/NOAH'S POV**

Quinn. She kissed me, is kissing me and I kissed her back, I am kissing her back. Holy hell, I'm kissing her back, she mentioned Beth and all I could think of is my little girl is out there, with Rachel's mom who moved, and she doesn't know who I am. The only thing she has of me is a couple of CDS I made with messages from me at the end, I made one for any possible emotion she could have. I love Beth and I thought I loved her mom but it wasn't ever really love, just the innate need to covet what was Finn's. But then my mind was invaded by the one woman I could truly say I loved, all I could see was Mercedes' smiling face, all the kisses, hugs, looks of longing, and the feelings she invoked in me, the memory of the first time I'd said I loved her and she returned the sentiment, the first times we made love, it felt like the first time for both of us, it was her first time all around, but it was my first time making love to someone any other time it'd always been sex even with Quinn so why am I still kissing her, finally coming to my senses I detached my lips from hers and turned around so my back was facing her, I swiped furiously at my lips I didn't want the taste of Quinn's mouth tainting my memories of Mercedes' lips against mine.

"Puck, what's wrong" she said softly and out of breath.

"We can't do this, we just, we can't okay." I responded once I caught my breath I turned to face her, her face was turned up in confusion.

"Why? Puck, I don't get it. Don't you want me? I'm one of the prettiest girls in this school, I'm well on my way to being back on top, and I want you there with me. Not Finn or Sam but you and you're denying it, your popularity, and your status as Puckzilla."

"I'm not that person anymore Quinn and if you didn't figure that out by now then you don't know me. There are many reasons why I'm not going there with you, three main reasons really. One, you can't stay faithful to save your life, first you cheat on Finn with me, then you cheat on Sam with Finn then Finn again with Sam. Two, you could care less about Beth,"

"What? Puck that's not true."

"Maybe you didn't catch it but you just called **Beth**, **it**. She has a name, a name I gave her because you refused to name her. She'd be here right now with me if you'd have just thought about keeping her for a second, but you didn't you needed sympathy, because you felt like nobody looked at you the same, except The Glee Club. You used everyone there until you didn't need them anymore, especially Mercedes, and speaking of reason three, is because I have a girlfriend and I love her."

"Who? And what does that have to do with Mercedes?" she asked livid

"What do you think, Quinn? Use your brain, Mercedes is my girlfriend and I'm not going to stray away from her, I refuse." I said sternly

"What? Puck, you can't be serious, you're choosing **that **over me. Look at me, now think of her. You're really going to give this up for that." She said a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't appreciate you talking about my girlfriend like that, and yes I'd choose 'Cedes over you any day of the week, sorry Q, goodbye." I turned and walked away calmly I can't believe I just did that. I turned back towards her

"Oh by the way, I go by Noah nowadays, Puck's in the past I'm looking towards the future. And your not in it, so good luck with your get popular quick scheme Quinn, I'm done." I turned to walk away again

"You do know I can ruin you, right?" I froze and turned back towards her, seeing she had my attention she crept into my personal space, her movements reminded me of a snake, a venomous one at that. "I know about your little relationship now, and Jacob Ben Israel just might get an anonymous tip from someone regarding you and our dear 'Cedes." She crooned as she touched my face and my chest. I took her hands into my mine and stared her dead in the eyes,

"You can do anything you want Quinn, not even the threat of hell will make me ever touch you like that again, get it?" SLAP! She smacked me hard across my face, my neck snapping with the force of it, then, she started chuckling as I rubbed where she'd slapped me,

"You know I don't get you, Puckerman. You take my virginity and knock me up in the process ruining my body and my relationship, you worked so hard to try and get me to be your girlfriend and now that I'm telling you we can be together you choose Wheezy over me."

"Let me tell you why. If I wanted a self-centered, obnoxious, backstabbing bitch as a girlfriend I'd be all for it Quinn. Truth of the matter is Mercedes is nothing like you, she's loving and calm, she knows she has the ability to hurt others but only uses it if they hurt the people she loves, she's the girl I love and Quinn, there's no comparison, you can't even reach her level. For the final time, goodbye Quinn" I started walking backwards.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS PUCKERMAN! AS SOON AS YOU WALK IN ON MONDAY YOU TWO BETTER EXPECT A SLUSHIE FACIAL!" She screeched after me, I turned to face her for the final time still walking backwards

"Guess I better bring some extra cloths then, huh?" I gave her a mock salute, turned and walked through the door, leaving Puck and all his drama behind me. As soon as I got out the door my mind went to Mercedes, she was supposed to meet me in the back at 3:30, CRAP. Its 4:17 wait what if she saw me and Quinn kissing, even if she didn't, no secrets, no more. Quinn is gonna leak this relationship and we need to be able to walk into this hell they call high school, strong and confident within ourselves, I won't let anyone take the love of my life away from me, not Quinn, Puck, Jacob or anyone else apart of this student populous they can all shove it, I'll kill them all and myself before I lose her, not again. With determination etched on my face I began to run to my truck. I gotta do what I gotta do to keep my woman.

**FINN'S POV**

I could feel tears running miserably down my face; see them running down Rachel's. Her eyes were shining, they were pleading with me to kiss her, to tell her I love her and that I want us to be back together. Usually I would, it seems so second nature to me, and part of my brain was telling me that all I had to do was life my head up an inch or two, and my lips would find hers in a way that before I taught they fit so well. However, an even larger part kept telling me that the way I felt kissing Rachel didn't compare to the way I felt kissing Santana, while Rachel and I's lips were compatible, Santana and I's lips fit perfectly together, they were in sync during the whole kiss our bodies' gravitating towards one another. Rachel's words kept running through my head though, _"No matter how hard you try to fight it you know we work, there will always be a place for me in your heart."_

"Finn, just let this happen. Just let it happen, trust me, trust this. Just let it happen" She repeated

"I—"I tried to get a word in but she continued

"Let it be, Finn. We work so well together. When we sing our voices are so well together, our kisses, so lovely. Imagine, I begin an international star and you being my trophy football husband, our life will be amazing. And—"finally seeing an opportunity to get a word in edgewise, I cut her off

"But not perfect." I whispered

"What?" she replied confused

"But not perfect, it'll be perfect, we'll never be perfect."

"Of course we will be Finn."

"Even you said it Rachel. Our voices are so **well **together, our kisses so **lovely**. And I'll be your trophy husband, I don't want to be Rachel. I don't want a life that's just amazing, I want one that's perfect, my definition of perfect, and I'm sorry but I won't find it with you, and I think you know that as well as I do." My voice cracked more times than not.

"But Finn, please." She moved to kiss me, but I turned my face again

"No Rachel, just please get off of me, I want to go see my girlfriend, now." Rachel sprung up like her she was on fire.

"WHAT!GIRLFRIEND?" She screeched, ouch, my ears.

"Yes Rachel, my girlfriend, Santana." I said as I got up, dusting my jeans off

"SANTANA!" she took 3 deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Finn, surely you don't mean Santana Lopez." She said in a condescending and disgusted tone, which I took offense to.

"Do you know another Santana?" I said snarkily, what can I say San must've rubbed off on me just a little. I was livid.

"Finn! What are you doing? You're shacking yourself up with Santana! You're choosing her over me! Why would you want that **whore **when you could have someone who is actually going to make something of their lives." Now I was downright furious, I kicked over a chair, the same one that suffered the same abuse when I found out the truth about baby gate. I advanced on Rachel, backing her into a wall, I towered over her. I bet I looked hella scary but I didn't care right now, it's not like I'm gonna hit her, I would never. However, I could scare her, so I spoke in a low and serious tone telling her,

"Don't you ever, **ever **again in your life talk about Santana that way. She's been a better girlfriend to me than you and Quinn combined. If anyone is a whore, it's yo Rachel. You're the one cheating on the guy you supposedly love with his best friend who you know got his last girlfriend pregnant. You're vindictive, selfish, self-centered and always seem to find a way to put everyone else's talents down while making your seem more than it really is, because the truth of the matter is all that supposed talent you have, won't mean a thing In the real world, if you don't have a personality to match it, which right now you don't. Goodbye Rachel, and good riddance." And with that I walked away. I felt like I wasn't in my own body, like I heard someone spit every word at Rachel, each one more venomous than the next but it wasn't me and it took me awhile to figure out that it was. I had to calm down, as soon as I got outside and the cold air hit me, it cleared my head. I could finally focus again. Santana. I have to go to her, through all of that having to reject Rachel, through the tears, the anger, the pain one thought seemed to flash through my mind. Santana and I, in a church, Puck, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie as our best men and maids of honor. She was in a long flowing white dress and me in a tux, she looked beautiful, I slipped a ring on her finger and in that moment I knew, I love her, Santana Isis Lopez, I just need to tell her that.

**THE SECOND PART WILL HAVE THE SONG AND OTHER THINGS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Gente. Lo siento for the slow update got so caught up in "Confessions" once again LO SIENTO. But I'm back thanks to Isis Aurora Tomoe, so with out further ado. So remember that one time I said I like Quinn and hate Rachel, well Quinn has been a b-word lately and Rachel has been such a better person now that she's not focusing all her time and energy on getting Finn and more so on making friends (love the Rachel/Mercedes friendship so sad I have to tarnish it in this fic) ENJOY! **

**Warning: Implied sex, roasting of some beloved characters, extreme amounts of crying, and teen angst (not sure that went over well but the angst is in there somewhere don't know if it's very prominent hope it is.)**

**Brittany's POV**

Santana and Mercedes sat crying their eyes out as me and Kurt tried to comfort them. Even though I get confused a lot, it's not my fault most of the time anyway, but I understood perfectly what was going on here and it made me sad. I thought Finn and Puck were better than that. Okay so maybe I had my doubts about Puck, I mean he's even dumber than I am but Finn I expected more from. I thought he understood where Santana was coming from, with no one choosing her first, not even me. I love Artie I never want to leave him but seeing Santana like this I hope she wasn't like this when I rejected her. I decided to try and say something to make them feel better,

"You guys, maybe you should rock back and forth like in the movies." I said to Santana who sat bawling in my arms, and Mercedes, who just didn't have the energy or voice to vocalize her crying so instead of sobs, strangled, hoarse sounds came out, like the people in the hospital I visit who have breathing tubes.

"Or not, 'Cedes you've been crying so long I'm surprised you didn't—", but he stopped when she suddenly ran away to my bathroom

"Throw up yet." He finished as we heard her puking from my room, Kurt leaving to go help her out. I turned my attention to Santana

"You okay?" stupid to ask but I didn't know what else to say

"It's just I knew that we would break up eventually, he was so obviously meant for Rachel and I thought my heart was safe in this thing, but it wasn't you know because I fell in love with him and now, I, I just want him to stay with me, not her. And oh god, my chest hurts so much but I can't stop crying." She said breaking down in more painful sobs, she was completely covered in tears, her make up all over her face and smudged from her swiping at it,

"I thought you said you didn't love him, that your heart wasn't in it. That it was just fun." Kurt said helping Mercedes, who could barely walk and was still crying despite being sick back into the room.

"I lied, I love him so much, and it hurts, literally." She managed out, holding her chest

"And I just knew I wasn't Puck's type, I mean, he used me before but I thought he changed. But I shouldn't have expected anything more; I'm not any guy's type. Guys like Puck's type are blonde, thin and Cheerios." She said gasping and sobbing again, I felt the most bad for Mercedes, Santana usually bounces back really quick, but I don't think it'll be the same with 'Cedes, plus she's been crying so long she's gotten herself sick, I'm surprised she still has any tears left.

"Okay this is getting out of hand, you two need to stop crying." Kurt said but they just got louder

"LISTEN TO ME!" This got their attention and the calmed a bit and looked to Kurt while 'Cedes crawled to me so I could wrap my free arm around her.

"If Puck and Finn really did this then they are bigger idiots then I already know they are, and trust me I find myself wondering how they're able to function sometimes." We chuckled a bit.

"Look you girls are both beautiful I bet they'll come crawling back. I mean, what do you think Quinn and Rachel have on you? One's a serial cheater who preys on the weaknesses of others while the other's a neurotic, control freak who's full of herself. Trust me, even if they do break up with you, which they won't, those relationships wouldn't last long. Now I've gotta go, Carol and my dad want me to be home."

"Okay, thanks Kurt." We all said getting up and hugging him, then watching him leave.

"He's right, they're not worth it guys. You guys are totally beautiful. I'd choose you over baby mama and hobbit any day." I said and they chuckled wiping their tears

"Thanks Brit but we should get home too," Mercedes said

"I'll drop you guys off."

"No Brit, I drove its okay." Santana replies

"You sure, you've been crying, your eyes hurt."

"It's okay, really, bye." They hugged me and then left. I might get confused a lot but I understood perfectly, Love hurts, now I know what that journey song was talking about, you feel horrible when you see the one you love loving, touching, squeezing another, but I know that Finn and Puck will come to their senses, they can't be that dumb.

**Kurt's POV**

I walked into my house with trepidation; I had lied to the girls. I didn't come here because my parents wanted me here, though that's a very good reason but because I promptly told Finn and Puck to stay at my house after they kept calling me to tell me, the girls weren't home.

"Hey idiots, I'm home." I shouted out in the empty living room

"Kurt, oh thank Cheesus, where were you, where's Santana and Mercedes? Are they okay?" Finn said

"Stop talking."

"What?" he said confused

"I said stop talking. I just came back from Brittany's. She and I just sat for 4 hours straight, comforting Mercedes and Santana who are totally distraught, depressed and broken up. There's not even a word to describe how utterly and completely sad they are. Mercedes cried herself sick and I'm pretty sure if we didn't stop Santana she would've probably been right behind Mercedes, puking her guts out. You know I expected as much from Puck, to cheat on his girlfriend,"

"Hey!" Puck said but I just continued like I didn't hear him,

"But you Finn, I thought after everything that happened with Quinn and Rachel that you'd be better but then you decide to go back to the girl who cheated on you with your best friend knowing exactly how sensitive you'd be about. And you Puck, you really went back to the girl who thinks of you as nothing more than a Lima loser, is a serial cheater and probably only wants to use you to boost her popularity and win prom queen. What are you two doing? You're destroying your relationship with two, beautiful girls who love you with all their hearts, so much they feel like they're dying, like they can't even breathe properly. They are sitting at their houses, basically waiting on baited breath for you two bozos to go break up with them. What are you going to do, huh? Go over there and break their hearts like they think you are or are you gonna come to your senses, because if you hurt them even more I swear I will destroy you." I said finishing my rant while they both just stood in complete shock.

"What, nothing to say? Well, whatever." I said going to leave

"Wait, let us explain." Puck said

"Explain what? How you cheated on your girlfriends? I'd rather not know the logistics of it because I still won't understand how you could do such a thing."

"No look man, I was just throwing the ball around when out of no where, Quinn comes talking about how she wanted me to show her how to throw a spiral and I did, then she kissed me. And—"

"Did you kiss her back?"

"I mean—"

"Did you kiss her back?" I repeated louder

"Yeah, but—"

"Then there's nothing to talk about." I started up the stairs

"WE TOLD QUINN AND RACHEL ABOUT SANTANA AND MERCEDES!" Finn words made me pause and turn slowly I didn't believe what I was hearing.

"You what?"

"We told them, after we rejected them; Quinn told Puck she was going straight to Jacob Ben Israel with the info." I had to sit, I'd been through way too much today and I was getting a head ache.

"Well, I've seen Quinn and Rachel together lately, no doubt conspiring to get you two. When Rachel tells Quinn about you and Santana she's gonna add that tidbit when she tells Israel about Mercedes and Puck, she's been plotting revenge against Santana after she stole Sam from her. And even after everything Mercedes has done for her, if it was a toss up of Mercedes and prom queen, it's obvious which she'll choose. What are you two gonna do?" I asked rubbing my temples

"We're gonna get our girls, if I'm getting a slushie facial, I'm gonna be exclusive with my girl when it happens." Puck said leaving

"Why are you still standing here Finn, GO, get on your hands and knees and beg for San's forgiveness!"

"Oh right, thanks Kurt." He said leaving, I really hope they don't say anything stupid, but knowing who I'm dealing with that hope is in vain. *sigh*

**Finn's POV**

As I walked up Santana's driveway, I was a little afraid. And not because I was in the bad part of Lima, Lima Heights Adjacent, but because from what I heard from Kurt, Santana was crying. I could deal with mad Santana, happy Santana and even horny Santana but sad Santana is an aniamly (anomaly) or what ever that word is, basically she's an alien to me, but I gotta try, so sucking it up, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard a crackly voice say, _Is that really Santana?_

"It's Finn." But I wasn't expecting the sob that I heard in response, it was so pain filled, my heart clenched at the sound. I thought she wouldn't open the door but instead she wrenched it open, her face contorted in anger but I had a feeling it was a cover up, her face looked horribly smudged with make up and her eyes were barely containing the tears.

"Oh San." I breathed out

"What? I know what you're gonna say so just say it, go ahead spit it out."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're dumping me for the hobbit, I get it. She trophy girlfriend, future wifey material. Just say the words and get off my porch."

"Santana, I love you."

"Thank you." She turned and slammed the door in my face, while I just stood in shock, it was silent for a while, but then the door started to open slowly and Santana's voice came sheepishly through the crack

"Finn? What did you just say?"

"I said that I love you, not Rachel." The door moved an inch so I decided to keep talking until she opens the door fully,

"I was there dancing and singing with Rachel and she was telling me all the reasons we worked, and they were all good reasons, all true but I couldn't see that being me. I didn't want a future with Rachel because for every scenario she gave I kept seeing that being me and you. Me and you together at college, getting married, having kids, living out our lives together and I couldn't do it, I couldn't kiss Rachel, I didn't, I promise. Because I realized I love you and I will do whatever I have to do to get you back, I never want to see you in pain, or crying like this or your make up all smudged like it is now, I'd much rather deal with you when you're in banshee-mode." Her giggling cut me off.

"Am I forgiven?"

"No." I looked down dejected

"Because there's nothing to forgive, unless there's something you wanna tell me?"

"Nope, nothing other than I love you." I said getting closer to her

"Well that's good because I love you too." We beamed at each other, and she giggled again as I dipped her down and wiped tears from her face, and our lips met, though salty from her tears, I felt like it was the first time we kissed, it was perfect, and that just cemented what I already knew. Santana is my future she was my love right from the start.

**Noah's POV**

I sat there on Mercedes' porch, my back against her door, she was on the other side her back to the door too crying her eyes out and sobbing her voice away. When I pulled up she was sitting on the steps, crying, as soon as she saw my truck she bolted inside. Her sobs started to quiet a bit I took this as an opportunity to speak,

"'Cedes, baby, can we just talk?" She sniffles and I hear the door unlocking, I quickly jump to my feet, when she appears, she's a mess. Her face wet with tears, her hair everywhere, she looks as if she can barely walk and it kills me, she's clutching her chest as if she's in pain which she probably is.

"'Cedes, what is it? What happened?"

"I—", but she collapsed into my arms, crying silently, her voice came out hoarse, like she hadn't used it in years.

"Noah, I know you've come to break up with me but please just hold me one last time." _Break up with her, what? _I pulled back a little so I could see her face.

"Break up with you? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Quinn, I know you guys are together now, and I know I should've expected this. I mean if it comes down to Quinn and I, who wouldn't choose the blonde, white, perky, head cheerleader, its okay I get it. It's easier to be with her. I'll be okay eventually." And she pulled away from me but I grabbed her elbow pulling her back and crashing my lips on to hers. I didn't even think about the fact that she probably could barely breathe but just that I had to kiss her, reassure her some way. I'm not a man of many words, and actions speak louder anyway. She responded almost as desperately as me, our kiss wasn't sweet, not soft and gentle it probably looked like we were just a couple of horny teens, there was biting of lips, and clicking of teeth and pulling of hair and clothes. It was a hungry kiss, an angry kiss, but not devoid of passion and love, I pulled away roughly and she dragged me back but I grabbed her face, refusing to kiss her again until I put her insecurities to rest once and for all.

"You wanna know who would choose you, huh? I would, because I could care less about what society's definition of perfect is, because to me, it's you." She started whimpering and looking down in doubt,

"No! Look at me, I love you. The whole time I was with Quinn, my mind racing, I couldn't think of anyone except for you. You are absolutely flawless, without you I couldn't make it through a day much less the rest of my time in this godforsaken town and in that godforsaken school. Trust me when I tell you, you have nothing to worry about. Do you hear me? I love you Mercedes Jones, okay I love you."

"I love you too, I love you too." She replied us saying it simultaneously until we cut each off with another kiss this one gentler and akin to a couple in love as I brought her upstairs and we became just a tangle of limbs. Moans, groans, growls and whimpers. Melodious voices melting into each other, singing the other's name reverently and vocalizing our love in waves, explosions of emotions and of another kind, the only two people in the world we created, no Quinn to try and destroy our relationship, no Karofsky and Azimio waiting with slushies, not even Santana and Finn trying to hash out their relationship across town, just us and our love filling the room and our hearts, our beings with each other, until we were bursting at the seams with the essence of the other. Just us in ecstasy.

**Mercedes' POV**

It was a couple of weeks after Puck and I had made up as well as Finn and Santana, no much had changed, except we were more secure in our relationship and even more livid as everyday passed watching Rachel and Finn sing and Quinn and Puck dance, those whores just did it deliberately looking us in the eye as they tried seduce our boyfriends, granted they were unsuccessful but still. Santana and I in our anger decided to have a glee girl's meeting, sans Rachel and Quinn of course and invited Kurt over.

"Why don't you just wipe the floor with their asses like I did when Santana was trying to come between me and Puckerman?" Lauren asks, Santana sneered at the memory and glared at Lauren.

"Because that could lose us Puck and Finn, and I've been in anger remission for a while, I'm not letting that thing, mess up my process." Santana replies

"Why not just sing a song to them?" Tina suggests

"And say what? Please leave our secret boyfriends alone."

"We didn't even know you guys were dating."

"That's why we called you and Lauren over because we're not hiding anything anymore, Tina." I said finally putting in my two cents. I was about to on a tangent of apologies when my attention was drawn to Brit and Kurt whispering in the corner

"You guys care to share the secret?"

"Tina's right guys. You should totally do a song, isn't that what Mr. Schue is always talking about, channeling all your feelings and emotions into a song." Brittany says.

"What song are you guys thinking about?" San asks

"I have the perfect song, granted you guys let me in on the action. Deal?" Kurt says,

"Deal, now spill."

"Hold on to your skirts ladies, not literally Brittany you can let your dress go."

"Oh, okay"

"The perfect song for this occasion is 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy and Monica."

"What? That makes no sense they were fighting each other in the song not someone else." Lauren comments, saying what were all thinking, Brittany appeases us this time

"Yeah, but you can put your own twist on the beginning dialogue and sing directly to Rachel and Quinn, and let them know the song is for them and maybe even dance around the boys a little to emphasize the title of the song, that the boy is, indeed, yours." Santana and I looked at each other having a silent convo, finally we reached a decision.

"As long as you all sing background vocals for us, we're in." we smiled and started plotting.

**No One's POV**

For a week, Brittany, Tina, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt and Lauren tried their best to practice as discretely and as much possible. When the time came they were both keyed up, nervous and excited at the same time. Earlier they had asked Mr. Schuester if they could perform at the start of glee and he had graciously agreed. _Now is the time_, they both thought as their teachers trickled in and the girls sat on the opposite side of the room away from Puck and Finn as always.

"Alrighty, guys we have some things we need to cover today, but first Mercedes and Santana have asked for some time to sing a song they've been working on," Mr. Schue says but gets interrupted by Rachel

"But I always go first." She stubbornly states

"Not this time honey, let's give them a very divalicious welcome." Ms. Holiday says, Finn and Puck had confused looks on their faces, the door opened and on queue Kurt entered wearing his street clothes instead of the Dalton Academy uniform,

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Sam asked really confused, all the boys were getting utterly perplexed looks on their face as all the girls performing and Kurt took center stage.

"I'm helping the girls, couldn't miss this particular performance." And they had Quinn and Rachel sit away from the group at one side of the room, and Finn and Puck sit away as well opposite Quinn and Rachel so that the girls could better single them out, and then they started to sing putting months of pain, sorrow and anger into the song.

(_**Mercedes, **__Santana, _Tina, Kurt, Lauren and Brittany, **Everyone**)

_[Spoken]__  
__**Excuse me; can I please talk to you for a minute?**___

_Uh huh, sure, you know they look kinda familiar _(she says pointing at Faberry)__

_**Yeah, I know they do but,**__**  
**__**I just wanted to know do you know some people named, ha**__**  
**__**you know their names**__**  
**__  
__Oh, yeah definitely, I know their names___

_We need to let them know, Puck's mine _

(She says looking in Faberry's direction, Santana following her gaze both don't hold back the hatred from their eyes)__

_Uh, yeah, yeah Finn's mine___

_[Sing]__  
_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine__

_**I think it's time we got this straight**__**  
**__**Let's sit and talk, face to face**__**  
**__**There is no way you could mistake him, for your man**__**  
**__**Are you insane**__**?**_

(Mercedes sings getting in Quinn's face and looking at her like she's crazy for even suggesting Puck was hers)__

_See I know that you may be__  
__just a bit jealous of me__  
__Cause you're blind if you can't see__  
__That his love is all in me_

(Santana looks at Rachel like her suggesting Finn loves her more than he'd ever feel for Rachel was an everyday occurrence, Rachel looks on in shock)__

_**See I tried to hesitate**__**  
**__**I didn't want to say, what he told me**__**  
**__**He said, without me**__**  
**__**He couldn't make it through the day**__**  
**__**Ain't that a shame**_

(She looked at Quinn with mock sympathy in her eyes, taunting her)__

_And maybe you misunderstood__  
__Cause I can't see how he could__  
__Wanna take his time and that's all good__  
__All of my love was all it took _(The Boy is mine)

(They rejoin Tina, Brittany, Kurt and Lauren in a group dance, singing the chorus)__

**You need to give it up****  
****Had about enough **_(Enough)_**  
****It's not hard to see****  
****The boy is mine **_(The Boy is Mine)_**  
****I'm sorry that you **_(Sorry that you)_**  
****Seem to be confused **_(confused, no, oh oh oh)_**  
****He belongs to me****  
****The boy is mine**  
_  
__Must you do the things you do__  
__Keep on acting like a fool__  
__You need to know, it's me not you__  
__And if you didn't know it, girl it's true___

_**I think that you should realize**__**  
**__**And try to understand, why**__**  
**__**He is a part of my life**__**  
**__**I know it's killing you inside**___

_You can say what you wanna say__  
__What we have, you can't take__  
__From the truth, you can't escape__  
__I can tell the real, from the fake_

(San looked at her with nothing short of hatred)__

_**When will you get the picture**__**  
**__**you're the past, I'm the future**__**  
**__**Get away, it's my time to shine**__**  
**__**If you didn't know, the boy is mine**_

(She looked at her desperately pleading showing that she still loved the girl despite her short comings, Quinn turned away in disgust Mercedes steeled herself, deciding not to hold anything back on the bridge.)_****_

**You need to give it up****  
****Had about enough **_**(enough)**_**  
****It's not hard to see **_**(to see)**__**  
**_**The boy is mine **_**(the boy is mine)**_**  
****I'm sorry that you **_**(sorry that you)**_**  
****Seem to be confused **_**(seem to be confused)**_**  
****He belongs to me **_**(he belongs to me)**_**  
****The boy is mine **_**(the boy is mine)**__**  
**__  
__**You need to give it up **__(ooh)__**  
**__**Had about enough **__(had about enough)__**  
**__**It's not hard to see **__(he's mine he's mine he's mine he's mine)__**  
**__**The boy is mine**__**  
**__**I'm sorry that you **__(I'm so sorry)__**  
**__**Seem to be confused **__(you seem to be confused)__**  
**__**He belongs to me **__(he belongs to me)__**  
**__**The boy is mine**__**  
**__  
__You can't destroy this love I've found__  
__Your silly games, I won't allow__  
__The boy is mine, without a doubt__  
__You might as well throw in the towel_

(Santana sang both girls strutting over to their significant others and covering them from view from the girls, then twisting their bodies and going behind their chairs to move their hands along the boys' chests, Santana loved the feel of Finn's heart quickening at just the touch of her hand)__

_**What makes you think that he wants you**__**  
**__**when I'm the one that brought him to**__**  
**__**this special place that's in my heart**__**  
**__**Cause he was my love, right from the start**_

(Mercedes sung the two lines with such conviction and disgust, Quinn actually, for once in her new life, felt like she wouldn't win this match. She sang the last two lines sweetly in Puck's ear, delighting in his shiver)__

**You need to give it up **_(give it up now)_**  
****Had about enough **_**(had about enough)**_**  
****It's not hard to see **_(it's not hard to see)_**  
****The boy is mine **_**(oohh)**_**  
****I'm sorry that you **_(I'm sorry that you)_**  
****Seem to be confused **_**(seem to be confused)**__**  
**_**He belongs to me **_(he belongs to me)__**  
**_**The boy is mine **_**(no)**_****

**You need to give it up **_**(you need to give it up)**_**  
****Had about enough **_(About enough)_**  
****It's not hard to see (it's not hard to see)****  
****The boy is mine **_(the boy is mine)_**  
****I'm sorry that you **_**(he's mine, oh, oh)**_**  
****Seem to be confused **_(seem to be confused)_**  
****He belongs to me **_**(he belongs to me)**_**  
****The boy is mine **_(That boy is mine)_**  
**

_Not yours_**, **_**but mine**__Not yours_**, **_**but mine**__Not yours_**, **_**but mine**_

(Everyone stepped away from the boys and circled Quinn and Rachel like sharks circling their prey, their faces showed nothing short of absolute menace, and they all looked like they would eat them alive, Santana broke her promise of no hand to hand combat and pushed Rachel's head forward forcibly and pulled Quinn's hair earning a yelp of pain from the fake Blonde, they ended the song with everyone in a circle blocking anyone's view of the two girls and they all sang it with conviction in their voices not holding anything back, hoping it would finally sink in and the two girls pathetic advances would cease)

**I'm sorry that you****  
****Seem to be confused ****  
****He belongs to me,****  
****(Santana and Mercedes alone) The boy is mine **

The room was silent as everyone waited on baited breath hoping both Rachel and Quinn's faces were still in tack and that the two livid alpha females didn't turn them all kinds of black, blue and purple but when they all pulled back everyone could breath a little easier knowing that the only thing the two stunned girls received were bruised prides.

"Well, I think that that was a very good way of channeling their emotions, right Will? Will, right?" Holly says breaking the silence and shoving her shoulder into Will's stomach, he coughs and hoarsely replies,

"Definitely glad you guys could find a way without fighting each other." Mercedes and Santana grab Finn and Puck by their collars and deposit them on the seats next them, while their teachers go about checking the girls for injuries and trying to snap them out of their daze, Mercedes and Puck cuddle each other in their seats and smiling, him telling her how badass she was getting all jealous and possessive while Santana draped her legs across Finn's lap and stroked his hair without a care in the world. While the women who threatened to ruin their lives sat cowering in fear away from everyone else finally getting the picture that Puck was Mercedes', Finn was Santana's and that's the way it was meant to be and they had to accept that if only to stay healthy and keep from getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

**So I wasn't to sure about the ending I kinda lost my muse for the story but decided to finish it for Isis Aurora Tomoe so R&R, tell me what you think. **


End file.
